


Wanderlust

by Malamoot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, poke - Fandom
Genre: Alolan Vulpix - Freeform, F/M, Female Pokemon, Male Trainer - Freeform, Non Consensual, Original Trainer, Size, Size Kink, Vulpix - Freeform, pokephillia, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malamoot/pseuds/Malamoot
Summary: A trainer marks his adventure in the Alola region by capturing the Pokémon of his dreams - an Alolan Vulpix. Unbeknownst to her what her new trainer has in store for her.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Desmond rides on his Rapidash, each step of the beast melting holes in the freshly laid snow on Mount Lanakila. He’s wearing only a thin sweater now, no need for a heavy coat as the Fire Horse Pokémon’s mane glows bright. He’s come to Alola on vacation: and while most here relied on Tauros as their mounts, Desmond felt especially lucky to have the uncommon Rapidash that normally does nothing other than mark him as a foreigner with him now. When the flames would normally have been an inconvenience in any other sort of weather, now, it lent itself well.  
A few minutes pass, then an hour. Circling and roaming, Desmond checks his Pokédex. Yep, it’s here alright. A flash of white catches his eye. With a gentle nudge, Rapidash is in full pursuit, Desmond gripping onto the mount’s shoulders.  
In seconds, the pair is upon the Pokémon. Its cries are greeted with a huff as Rapidash paws into the snow, Desmond hopping down, ready to command the battle. The little Vulpix looks so fragile in comparison to the Rapidash, who is easily taller than the average man. This Vulpix, however, is special.  
Alola is known for having the Ice-Fairy variant of Vulpix - snow white fur and a docile disposition. The elders of the island refer to them as “Keokeo,” an endearing name, Desmond thinks to himself as he sees the little Vulpix shudder in anticipation. He smiles to himself.  
“Alright Rapidash. Flame charge.”  
His mount almost seems to sneer, the flame surrounding Rapidash intensifies and suddenly he’s upon the Vulpix who squeals in pain. It’s over in seconds. A cry, a flash from Desmond’s belt, the glisten of a pokéball as it flies through the air. A wiggle, then another, then a few more, and finally that familiar “click.” He picks up the ball, grinning to himself. He’d be lying to say he wasn’t beside himself, much less to say he hadn’t come to Alola for any other moment than this. No - this was his plan all along. Sure he could have traded for an Alola Vulpix - but this way was so much more special, wasn’t it? Especially when there was no guarantee those Vulpix wouldn’t be perfect. Pristine - just for him.  
Heonn has its own Vulpix atop Mt. Pyre sure, but they're of the common fire variety seen everywhere else in the world. Sharp as tacks but feisty, not unlike his Rapidash, who’s ready to take on the next battle before it even starts, no matter the opponent. They have nothing on the Alolan variety. Their sparkling white tails look remarkably like powdery new snow, and all Desmond has wanted to do since he first laid eyes on them was to bury his hands in one’s fur. Slowly that desire grew inside him and evolved. As he looks down at the brand new Pokéball in his hand that has the captured Vulpix, he feels that desire bubble up and fester. Over the years, that yearning has changed, twisted beyond belief into something many would deema terrible thing, unnatural at best, an abomination at worst. Into what he now knows is pure, unadulterated lust. Poképhillia. Many regions have banned the practice altogether.  
The journey home is uneventful. He stops by a Pokémon center to heal his new Pokémon and picks up some things as he heads back to the hotel, clutching the ball in his hand the entire walk home. The receptionist nods as he makes his way into the lobby past tourists and workers, clicking the elevator button and tapping his foot rather impatiently until its doors open. He steps on, now unable to contain his mind, his pants tighten as his cock presses against them. He positions the bags from the store in front of himself, not that it would matter all that much if someone saw. It was a hotel after all. A passerby might be embarrassed by the compromising situation they’ve found him in but wouldn’t ask too many questions. They’d assume he has a girl in his room.  
He fumbles with the keycard but hears the ding and pushes on the door, swinging it open. In a quick motion he sets the groceries down and shuts and locks the door, of course not before making sure the “Do Not Disturb” sign was visible. Nothing like getting interrupted by housekeeping. He sits on the bed, holding the Pokéball in his lap. He kicks off his trousers, leaving the shiny ball resting at the base of the tent in his boxers. Was he really about to do this? Yes, he thought. God, he had wanted this for so long now. With a grin he stands up, pressing the button, and in a second, the little white fox Pokémon was in front of him, curled up. She made no attempt to leave, showed no signs of startle or fright. Instead she stared up at him with big, curious eyes that gleamed in the setting daylight. Her ears twitched as he took a step forward. She examines Desmond, looks him up and down, pausing as she sees his boxers. She doesn’t seem afraid, however. What was it then? Disappointment? No - Desmond recognized her expression. Despair. She knew her situation, and all hope had left her. Here she was, caught from the wild, and here was her new trainer, ready to use her. His cock twitches as he thinks about it. Before she has time to think about her reaction, Desmond reaches down, grabbing her by her hips and pushes her onto the bed, her belly facing him. He fumbles with his boxers for a moment in his excitement, but manages to get them off, pressing himself against her soft, cold fur. She shudders.  
“Don’t worry,” Desmond whispers into one of those gleaming, perfect ears. “You’re mine all right and I’ll use you how I want - but I’ll make sure you feel good too. Soon you might even grow to like our time together. Maybe even beg me for it.” He presses his cock against her clit, rubbing himself against her. She throws her head back, making an unexpected squeal as her previously untouched parts light ablaze with new feelings. His hand soon joins and soon her noises fill the room, pleasure contorts her face with each swirl of his hand. Desmond’s cock throbs, leaking precum over her. He bites his lip, fighting the urge to plunge into her right this second. While it’s all he wants to do, he doesn’t want to make his new pet scared of him. At least not that badly. His fingers go in small circles, her moans telling him about her body.  
He reaches lower, feeling her juices mixed with his own fluids making her nice and wet. He smiles as he pushes her into the bed, pulling her hips closer to him. She stops moaning, yelping as he aligns himself with her. She tries to cross her legs, maybe that’ll keep him out. No - not yet. She wasn’t ready, surely. Desmond enters her in one rough thrust, shoving his entire length in her in one quick, fluid motion. He fills her until surely she can’t take anymore, then keeps going, filling her with his cock until she feels she’ll burst and still more. Her sharp yelp fills the room, her legs coming together more which just squeezes Desmond’s length, encouraging him more. He pulls out slowly until only the tip is inside her then again rams himself into her, causing her to cry out again. And again. She forgets all the pleasure of a few moments before as Desmond thrusts hard and fast in and out of her, her virginity mixed with her apprehension makes her delectably tight, milking his cock as he rams into her over and over again. Desmond throws his head back, pushing his hips forward as he grabs Vulpix’s hips and brings them as close to him as he can. Slowly she begins to feel pleasure again, albeit mixed with the pain as his cock rams her virgin entrance. He pounds into her until he feels his cock like a fire, an orgasm ripping through him as he takes one last plunge, holding her as close to him as he can while he shoots rope after rope of his cum into her. She moans out loud, if he didn’t know any better Desmond might even say she was blushing. Like this he holds her while his cock continues to pump cum into her for a few moments more before finally taking himself out of her, watching as her used cunt leaks out his cum. She pants on the bed and he lays down beside her, holding her in his arms. He strokes her side.  
“There was more where that came from, darling. Don’t worry, that was just the beginning.”  
She had his word on that.


	2. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond comes home to the Hoenn region. TW: graphic depictions of rape.

Desmond spent the last week of his time in Alola in the hotel. To his shame, he left his room only once to pick up groceries, the rest of the time he spent locked away behind the oak wood door, Vulpix and him wrapped up in white cotton blankets now stained and giving off an unpleasant smell. He had made love to Vulpix, holding her tight as she moaned in pleasure. He had used her body as little more than a fleshlight as she squirmed and struggled against him. Vulpix grew to enjoy Desmond’s perversion at times, still others, she made it clear she wasn’t up for it, not that he would listen. The time came for Desmond to head back to his home in Hoenn. Putting Vulpix into her Pokéball, he tucks her and Rapidash’s balls into his belt and gathers his things.   
The plane soars over alabaster skies. The clouds beneath the aircraft reflect white light, sending blinding sunlight into the cabin through his window. Desmond sits, hands resting on his legs as he stares to the floor, his mind wandering to the Pokémon still in his belt. When had he become so perverse? He sighs, sitting back and closing his eyes.   
Once it lands, he heads back to his one bedroom apartment overlooking Mauville City. He was a stock broker by trade, and largely, he could do his work while holed up inside his apartment, only having to meet with clients face to face occasionally. His hands reach to the two Pokéballs in his belt and he clicks each one, letting the Pokémon free in a burst of red light. Rapidash shakes his mane then takes his spot on the tile floor, taking up a large portion of the space. Vulpix looks around her, curiosity mixed with tentative carefulness as she examines her new environment. She sees Rapidash and wags her many tails, he whinnys to her reassuringly. Desmond steps closer, stroking Vulpix’s head. She pushes herself into him, closing her eyes in pleasure as he scratches behind her ears.   
“This is where I live,” he tells her. He can’t help but feel electric jolts run down his spine as he sees her stretch, throwing her ass into the air as she stretches her front legs first. “The walls are soundproof,” Desmond thinks to himself.   
_“I could take her now and no one would hear.”_ She looks up at him, wagging her tails, her facial expression soft and pleasant.   
Rapidash looks at Desmond in surprise. He sees his owner fixated on the small Pokémon, his eyes portraying a dark desire in them and his trousers had begun to become tight around his crotch. He had never known Desmond to be a poképhile. He had never once touched Rapidash in that way, never made hint of it. To Rapidash’s surprise, the knowledge excited him. He imagined himself down Desmond’s throat, his massive cock choking him out. Maybe Desmond could bring someone over. He might ram into them, filling their cunt with his member impossibly so until he unloaded buckets and buckets of his seed into them.   
Desmond takes Vulpix into his arms and carries her into the bedroom. He looks back on Rapidash. In a way, Rapidash has been Desmond’s friend for a long time. Now as he cradled Vulpix in his arms, he prayed that his actions wouldn’t jeopardize that.   
He places Vulpix on the bed and begins to unbuckle his belt as he had many times before, undressing completely and standing before her, his cock hard and pulsating. She came forward, well trained at this point, turning around and exposing herself to him. He put his fingers in his mouth, moistening them, then went to work, rolling her clit in small circles and watching her moan. Tonight they would make love. She throws her ass back further, groaning as she feels herself shudder from the sensation. Desmond grabs his cock, slowly entering her as her mouth opens wide and she tucks her head into the sheets, trying to suppress her noises. Desmond still played with her clit as he thrusts, reaching around her thighs as he went. She was still tight as ever, her cunt squeezing and toying with his cock. She begins to shudder and shake, an orgasm ripping through her as Desmond’s hand rubbed her clit. Her cunt began to clench, milking his cock and sending him over the edge, shooting his cum into her.   
Once all said and done, he held Vulpix as they slept.   
At around 3 am, Desmond woke up from a dream, his cock rock hard. He looked over at Vulpix sleeping beside him. Her white fur glistened, she always felt cold beside him. She looked so content when she slept. His mind was racing, god he was so fucking horny. He rolls her over onto her stomach and forces himself on top of her, still naked from earlier. Her eyes snap open and she gives a groggy yelp, Desmond fumbling with his cock as he felt around her, finding her ass. Her hole was tight but Desmond didn’t mind, even with his cock still dry. Vulpix’s eyes widen as she realizes what’s happening, what he was about to do. She gave a loud scream as he came tearing into her, his dry cock ripping through her ass, threatening to split her in two. Hot pain tore through her as he grunts, bringing himself balls deep into her tiny hole. He felt her clench, her ass squeezing his length, pulsing as it tried to expel this foreign thing. It’s unlike anything he had experienced, immediately sending him thrusting wildly into her. Vulpix screams, the pain raw and white hot. She feels her insides being rearranged with each powerful thrust, her entire body shakes as he impales her. He goes wild, using her as his weight pushes her into the bed. It feels so fucking good. Precum now lubricated her hole, yet pain still tore through Vulpix and pleasure now rips through Desmond. Faster and harder, Vulpix yelps, just wishing this would stop, that finally he’d cum and leave her alone, but he still goes, taking one thrust after the other as she feels her insides scream. His cock is big compared to her, and it’s relentless.   
They go on for minutes. Ten. Twenty. Vulpix has relinquished herself, the pain ripping through her, her body feels like it’s being ripped into two by the cock that keeps pounding her from behind. Desmond is enjoying himself, watching her give into him excites him more somehow. He watches as the fight leaves her and he lets him use her, her body relaxes and she stops screaming. This puts him over the edge. He gives one final thrust, putting himself as deep into her as he can go and letting his seed pour out, Desmond’s sweat beading down into her fur. Globs of cum push out into her, Vulpix feels the warm sticky substance fill her. There’s so much, she can feel it impossibly deep inside her. Finally, he pulls out, leaving Vulpix there, her body screaming in hot pain as hot sticky cum rips through her and leaks out, mixing with her once beautiful white fur. Desmond smiles, taking his place back in bed.   
“Good girl,” he says, his arms folded behind his head. “Very, very good girl.”


End file.
